FAQ
Who can edit this wiki? If you're reading this, then you are an editor and an important part of the Browncoat Wiki! If you see a problem on one of the pages, or something that needs to be fleshed out, etc., then you can fix it! Take a look at the tutorial on the Central Wikia if you are new to editing a wiki. For further questions, a list of all help pages for this wiki can be found at Category:Help. Also, an extensive list of Wikitext formatting can be found at the following link: [http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Wikitext_examples Wikitext Examples] What should I do first? Create a username: ' ' -- it helps to keep track of your contributions, and it makes it possible to communicate with other editors. We have a User Name Policy; new users are allowed a "trial period" of five edits before they must sign in to make edits. Anonymous users who violate the policy may be blocked from editing pages. : Review the other sections of the Browncoat Wiki Primer: :: Article Naming Conventions Copyright Rules User Name Policy How do I set my user preferences? There's a lot of useful settings on your . We recommend changing your default skin to Monobook.css if you'd like to view the Browncoat Wiki in it's custom skin and colors. You can also change your time zone, and the number of items you see on the Recent Changes page or the Category list. How do I upload pictures? Click on "Upload file" on the left navigation bar to upload pictures. You can add your image to any page using this code: : Images should not exceed 300 pixels wide for article tidyness and copyright adherence. If you upload an image in error, or do not intend to use it, tag the article with so that an administrator can remove the file from the wiki. Images are subject for deletion if they are not used. How do I place an article in a category? You can put an article into a category by adding this code at the bottom of the article: Category:Category Name . Before you create a category, check the to see if there's a similar category that already exists. If the category doesn't exist yet, then adding that code to your article will create the category. You'll need to click on the link to the newly created category at the bottom of the article and add Category:Browse to the bottom of the category page to make the new category work properly. How do I create an external link? You can add links to other websites by putting one bracket around the site's address, like this: http://www.wikia.com. That'll look like this: http://www.wikia.com. You can add a description to the link by adding a space before the description, like this: Official Wikia website. That comes out like this: Official Wikia website. : Link sanity :Only link a name the first time it's used on a page. Please don't link every single capitalized word -- it makes the page confusing and messy. :The exception is on lists -- if some of the items in a list are linked, then go ahead and link all of them, even if they're repeated elsewhere in the article. : Merchandise / Shopping links :Please don't add links to Amazon or other commercial sites. It's nice to help other Browncoats find great products that are available, but we don't want to look like we're trying to sell things. We also don't want to open the possibility to people posting sponsored Amazon links, or links to their own Ebay store. If a product is currently in print and available, simply make note of that in the article. Note: You may post a link (in an External Links section at the bottom of your article) to your own website that has a store, or to a CafePress store selling merchandise related to your website / project / group, but no personal CafePress stores or stores with copyrighted material. Thank you! What about crediting sources? Other readers should be able to verify information on an article that you post. Give sources for quotes, and give URL information for websites that you've referenced or that are related to the topic of the article. If it's messy to put that information in the article, then add an "External Links" or "References" heading at the bottom of the page. View Copyright Rules for more information. How do I see the edits that have been made to a page? Nothing is ever lost on a wiki! You can see all of the changes that have been made to a page -- and who made them -- by clicking on the "History" tab at the top of any page. What do I do if I notice vandalism on the wiki? Vandalism isn't much of a problem on a wiki, because everybody has the power to fix it when they see it. If you notice vandalism and can fix it, please do! If it is a continuing problem, or a repeat offender, please contact the Administrators. How do I contact an administrator? If you have questions or comments about the Browncoat Wiki, you can leave a message on an 's talk page. Check the for further information on contributing to the Browncoat Wiki! Some content on this page is from Muppet Wiki and their excellent Muppet Wiki FAQ. Browse the Browncoat Wiki Primer: Article Naming Conventions Copyright Rules FAQ User Name Policy User Boxes Category:Browncoat Wiki Primer